


A Continuous Loop

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, ragehappysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling the fabrics of space and time is always tricky business, but for two travelers of very different means, it’s more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Continuous Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Character death. Nothing graphic/gorey.  
> Time travel  
> For my french Canadian, Path ♥

The first time Jordan jumped, it had been a massive shock to his system. He was only seven at the time and it was his birthday, he had unwrapped his presents and was upset that his parents had not gotten him that one gift he really wanted. He opened his mouth to scream and cry when he got an image in his mind - he was opening a different set of presents which had included the toy he wanted. He closed his mouth and thought about that he wanted that, that it wasn’t fair he had not gotten the toy. That is when he felt it; there was a pull coming from his stomach area like what he felt when he was in a car and the went fast over the top of a hill. His arms and legs felt really heavy and a bright light emitted in front of him, forcing him to close his eyes. When all the weird feeling faded away, Jordan was able to open his eyes and went into slight shock. In his hands was the toy he saw the other him unwrap.

He looked up and around the room. Everything else was the same, the only thing different was the toy in his hands. A small frown made his way on his face but when his parents commented on it he just shook his head, knowing even at a young age not to tell anyone what just happened.

Not liking what he had felt, Jordan did not jump again for years. Every time an image would come to his head, he would close his eyes and shake his head until it went away. He would get them at home, in school, and at his friends house. He would always get weird looks sent his way when someone would catch him shaking, so he learned to just ignore them completely.

High school was a different matter.

Jordan had found himself a wonderful girl to date, short brown hair and beautiful, stunning green eyes. He wanted the world for her, to make her as happy as he can possibly do. He would take her out on dates, getting images every hour or so. Instead of taking her to one movie, it would show a different one. Instead of going to a pizza joint, it would show a Greek restaurant.

Things were going okay until their first fight happened. It was Christmas time and he wanted to take her to his place on Christmas Day, while she wanted to go visit her relatives in Canada and take him with her. Just as his anger started to boil, an image popped in his head. Jordan went to ignore it, but he saw the two of them hugging and small smiles on their faces instead of the anger and aggressiveness that was happening now. Taking the chance, Jordan thought about how he wanted that as he did when he was a kid. The pull in his stomach riled up and his limbs went dead. He smiled as the lights took over his vision and he felt the jump happen.

"Thank you so much Jordan. You have been the best boyfriend I have had. I’m glad this breakup was not one of those that make a scene. You still are one of my best friends." she said and gave him one final kiss.

Jordan stood, shocked as his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, walked away from him. He had done whatever it is he can do, to go from fighting to being happy, not to breaking up. Jordan closed his eyes and tried with all his might to go back to where he came from.

Nothing happened. No pulling or dead weight, no blinding lights. All there was was a sense of dread filling in his stomach at the realization that he cannot make it back to where he had come from. He was stuck in a place, in a fragment of time that was not his own. Jordan collapsed down on the ground and rest his head on his knees, wrapping his arms tight around his legs.

He stayed like that for minutes before finally taking a deep breath and releasing it. He stood back up and tossed his backpack over his shoulder and trudged his way home, his heart heavy with the realization over what had happened. He locked himself up in his room and focused on his homework, shoving the images away in his mind once more.

  
  


Across the globe from Jordan was another extraordinary human. Very intellectual, he was brought up around the greatest scientific minds - his parents. Both had spent their entire life trying to come up with the perfect device, only taking a few years break when Gavin was born. Once he was able to walk on his own and was toilet trained did they get back to work. The device and data had been passed along through the generations in hopes that one day someone would be able to finish it. They would be known as the first Time Travelers.

Gavin had always been intrigued by what his parents were doing and would constantly try and get into the lab to see what they were playing with. He would sit and listen to them talk about the mechanics and possibilities of how to make it work.

He advanced easily in school, coming out on top of the rest of the students. His mind soaked in any information it could acquire and store it in his mind. He passed over grade levels, skipping into higher ones so he was challenged in his academics. As he grew up, his parents allowed him to interact more and more with their work, slowly bringing him up to their level of research and understanding. Gavin was able to help with formulas and input on discussions on mechanics and theories.

Gavin did not make many friends, rather preferring books and science to recess and sports. He did however make a single friend - Dan Gruchy. They both shared a passion for time and space science that Gavin had, and even some for physics. The two were often found together discussing the mechanics of motion and different theories of time.

At such a time, when he was fifteen years old, he got called down to councillor’s office from class. Gavin frowned, not knowing why they would take him out of lecture unless it was an emergency.

Entering the office however, he knew that it was indeed an emergency. The principal had a sorrowful look on his face, his neighbour and a few policemen were there as well.

“Gavin, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.” he started out slowly, walking out from behind his desk to stand at the window. He inhaled before turning to face the young man, “There seems to have been some form of accidents at your place of residence, resulting in the house exploding. The emergency services arrived when Ms. Blackburn here called it in. I’m so sorry Gavin, there are no survivors.” He walked over to Gavin and rest his hand on his shoulder only to have Gavin flinch away.

Gavin could only stare ahead. He knew what had happened, they had even fought about it multiple times. The last batch of calculations for the device kept bringing up errors that Gavin kept pointing out, and he tried to show them his correct versions but they would not accept them; they did not feel that he was right with this.

It was obvious he was.

Startling the others in the room, Gavin lurched forward out of his chair and sprinted out of the room. He made his way swiftly through the hallways to outside where he ran towards the generally direction where his house used to stand. As he got there he bypassed the police tape and ran towards the house. Some officials were still there documenting the ruins, putting evidence away for further study and come up with possible clauses as to what had happened.

He ignored their yells at him to leave the scene and made his way to where the lab was located. The place was covered in burn marks and debris was strewn everywhere Gavin could see. There was one thing out of place that did catch his eye. A single, black rod with small flecks of purple, about the girth of a highlighter but a foot long was resting innocently in the middle of a small crater.

Gavin eyed it warily, unsure if he should approach it. Subconsciously, he took a few hesitant steps towards the object. However once his foot snagged on something and he stumbled over it, Gavin had to snap out of it. The charred, rotten remains of what appeared to be his parents lay there on the ground.

Gavin’s heart dropped to his stomach. He turned away to violently upchuck the little food and coffee he had in his stomach. He retched for a few good minutes until nothing else came up.

With a breath of stale, burnt air and whipping off any excess remnants from his stomach, Gavin turned back towards his initial destination, pointedly ignore the corpses. He bent down, his own light brown hair falling over his eyes  as he grasped the dark object. With a flick of a hidden button four smaller rod pieces unsheathed from the black handle, each a brilliant gold in colour, until a single staff was held in Gavin’s hands that came to a point at the tip.

He clenched the staff tightly, closing his eyes as images of their last fight came flashing back to his mind. He knew he was right with the calculations; they were needed to preserve the fabrics of time and space. They thought only time was needed, as that was what the device was for.

He resheathed the staff back into its smaller form as determination coursed through Gavin. He spun around and jogged back out of the ruins of his house and back towards the school where he came from. He once again ignored the shouts and calls of those from the office and made a straight line for the school wood and metal workshops. He locked the door behind himself and set the device on lab bench. He pulled out a tablet to rework the calculation he had tried to show to his parents before. Gavin unscrewed a side panel to the device and pulled apart a few of the micromechanics and set them under the dissecting microscope. Very carefully with skilled hands, he soldered quickly a few pieces that would be needed to be for his idea to work. He tried to keep his mind clear, only burning himself once as scent of burnt flesh wafted in his nose as a remnant from his house made its sudden appearance.

Once the soldering was done, he quickly found some spare wires small enough to work in the handle. Attaching them, Gavin reassembled the panel, looking only once more at his calculations to make sure he did them correctly.

He nodded in confirmation and stood up. Gripping the device again, he activated the mechanisms and the staff appeared once more. Turning it over in his hands Gavin came to a small selection of brief case dials. He randomly spun them over with his thumb, not looking at where they landed.

With a final thought  _goodbye_ , Gavin lifted the staff over his head only to bring it back down, jamming the tip deep into the ground.

Instantaneously, light filtered up from where it connected to engulf Gavin in it. Fear creeped its way into his heart and stomach, afraid that he was failing and soon to be joining his parents in the Great Void Beyond. However, the lighted settled gently against his skin in a soothing fashion. Gavin knew then he had finally succeeded.

His body felt light as if it was free of gravity and floating away on him and the world around him started to blur into simple primary colours. He tried to move his limbs about slowly and they felt as if he was walking through water, the friction and pull of the waves against him leading him towards his destination.

The world started to clear up, his body came back down to relative normal gravity and the light faded, staff zipping back up into its handle.

  
  
  


It was dark out. Days had come and gone, days turned into months, which turned into years. The park was empty save for a simple few beings that work on late schedules - whether work or internal. A young man dressing nothing but a simple pair of green skintight jeans and a plain white button up sat on a small bench, bread in his hands. He wore a light smile on his face as small birds flocked to him for food.

They fluttered away briefly as movement behind the man caught their attention. Another person, male, walked his way up behind the first being and watched as the birds came back for more food.

“Beautiful little things, ain’t it?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper. The one feeding the birds looked up at the other figure. He had messy brown hair and wore a simple wool knitted sweater.

“Aren’t you a bit hot in that?” he asked. The other guy shook his head.

“Nah. Just came from some snowy location. Wish I stayed longer, but I felt the need to leave. I’m Gavin by the way. Gavin Free.”

“Jordan Cwierz. What you doing out this late?” he inquired, returning back to the birds. Gavin hopped over the back of the bench and sat beside Jordan.

“Full of questions, aren’t ya?” Gavin laughed as he watched the birds hop about, pecking at the ground. Jordan shrugged, a small smile making its way over his face. Image after image kept coming to Jordan: of him and this new person leaving the park together to go to his place, staying in the park, kissing, laughing, walking around. He had to temporarily close his eyes to focus on them to just stop.

A gentle touch on his shoulder snapped him out of it and he looked up at Gavin.

“Everything alright?” He asked, voice full of concern. Jordan just looked at him, wondering why this stranger would be so full of worry for someone he just met.

“I’m fine. Just thinking about different things. It’s not often a cute man takes time to sit and talk with me.” Jordan replied, glancing sideways to Gavin. He offered him some of his bread which Gavin took, a smile lighting up his face, his fingers lingering on Jordans. They sat there for minutes feeding and bringing up small talk.

After a moment Jordan stood up and offered Gavin his hand. Gavin looked between the offered  appendage and his face before finally accepting it with a whispered promise of coffee at his place. Jordan froze as images came to him once more. The one that kept recurring to him was one of Gavin having a panicked look on his face and disappearing in a flash of brilliant goldlight.

A look of confusion passed over Jordan, unsure of what he saw. Everything he had been shown since he could remember were different possible outcomes of different scenarios at a given point in time. Seeing Gavin vanishing, that was something so unique. Gavin saw Jordan look confused and stopped walking.

“Everything alright?” he inquired.

More images came to Jordan, however this time it was different. Things being shown to him were of him being happy for once; being with Gavin. They were kissing and laughing and they both looked  _so at peace_.  A yearning took over Jordan, completely engulfing him and he focused on one of them were he was kissing Gavin with a smile on his lips. Like the times before, his body went heavy and the feeling of freefalling came to him and he fell into the light around him, no where near as brilliant as the one he saw in his visions about Gavin.

The sensation died and he opened his eyes to see Gavin opening his too, pulling back from the kiss. A wave of fear, confusion and panic shone through in Gavin’s eyes as he took in Jordan’s own. So very slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his black device.

“Jordan,” he spoke very slowly, as if Jordan was an animal cornered, “What did you just do?” He held his device tightly in his hand ready to use it if need be.

Jordan was shocked. This was the first time someone had noticed that he had done his thing, this jumping he can do, and he said as much.

“How did you know?” his voice was soft and he shuffled from foot to foot. Gavin stared him in the eyes, searching for what, Jordan did not know. Two girls walked by, both glancing at the two men warily before going back to their own gossip, accents heavy in the air.

“All I know is you are different somehow.” was the only reply. With a final clench of the black rod, Gavin pocketed it and they slowly made their way to Jordans apartment and inside. Heading for the kitchen, Jordan started a small pot of coffee for the two of them while Gavin’s explored the area. It was small and bare; as if he had not been living there for long.

“It isn’t much, but it’s home for now.” Jordan mumbled as he made his way to Gavin, a small mug in his hand. Gavin took and noticed it was to his liking. He raised an eyebrow and Jordan who in turn gave him a sheepish grin. They sat down and the silence consumed them.

“I’ve never…felt quite like this in a long while. It’s nice.” Jordan whispered, not really wanting to break said silence. Gavin hummed in agreement and let his knees knock against Jordans, who in turn bumped his shoulder to Gavin’s.

Neither of them could explain what happened next. Mugs were set down and someone leaned in to kiss the other again - neither not sure who did. It did not start out light, rather heavy and heated like they had been with each other before. It was both awkward and perfect, filled with emotions that should not quite belong yet made their way present in the situation.

Sounds filled the air, breathy gasps and broken moans. Both felt the spark of yearning ignite. Gavin having never done anything with anyone, science always taking over his life and Jordan, never being able to trust himself around anyone since his girlfriend in highschool; it was exciting.

Time blurred together for both of them in a mixture of lust and pleasure.

Light filtered through the window curtains and on to Gavin’s face, waking him up. He groaned and covered his eyes with his bare arm as weight shifted the bed beside him. Frowning, he sat up slightly and looked at the source of the movement. Equally as bare as he was was Jordan, his hair ruffled around him and a smile on his lips made him look at peace in his sleep. Gavin lightly reached over and ran his hand gently through Jordans hair before a small, quiet whisper forced him to whip around at the intruder.

“We need to talk.”

Standing in the doorway to the bedroom was himself. But he looked much different. Hair was shorter and he had burn marks covering his face and hands. His clothes had holes in them everywhere and a few places had blood seeping into them.

Gavin in bed sat up straighter, ignoring the slight protest of the man beside him.

“What’s happening? Why are you here, you shouldn’t be here. I can’t talk with myself.” Gavin hissed, glaring at himself.

“It’s too important. You cannot let yourself get attached to that man there.” Other Gavin demanded, gesturing to the sleeping bedmate. Pain filled his eyes as he saw Jordan on the bed, but he hardened his gaze and focused back on himself, “You  **must** get rid of him.” He forced himself to say. Gavin on the bed looked between the two.

“Get rid of him? Why?” he ask, not believing what was to be asked of him, “When you say get rid of him, what do you mean?”

“I mean, kill him before he destroys everything.” Other Gavin responded, looking away from the bed. Silence met Gavin’s ear, his system shocked that he would suggest such a thing, even to himself.

“What on Earth would give me warrant enough to come here and tell me that?” Gavin demanded, lifting the blankets and getting out of bed. He quickly found a pair of pants and shoved them on and headed out to the living room to not disturb the man in question.

“It’s…well, it’s not that hard to explain actually. He’s a special case. That..man has a mutation in his brain that allows him to tear up the fabrics. But that’s just the problem. He does it in such a way that he is slowly destroying it. He cannot repair it after he uses his ability. If he does, he will corrupt the fabrics and they will implode.” the other Gavin said and held Gavin’s shoulders square, “You  _must_  get rid of him.”

Gavin saw pain come flooding back into the others eyes, tears starting to well up but not spilling over; he wouldn’t allow it. One final squeeze and he let go, pulling out his own traveling device. The other Gavin took a few steps back and clicked the staff out, swinging it over his head and jamming it the ground. With a final stare at Gavin, the other Gavin shimmered out of sight.

Disgruntled, Gavin ran his hand through his hair and let out the air he did not know he was holding. Last night was amazing to Gavin, and he didn’t want to give it up, whatever it was that can be taken from the situation. Jordan is a beautiful, handsome, caring young man regardless of what he can do. A sound coming from behind him made him turn around again and he aw Jordan stumble out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Gavin smiled at the sight, his hair ruffled and bleary rubbing his eyes. How can he kill someone like that.

His mind was set: he wouldn’t do it. This was his one chance probably at happiness and he wanted it. He walked towards the bathroom to great Jordan as he came out when he noticed a flash of light from under the door. It disappeared and Jordan walked out grinning, wide awake.

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed in some annoyance, some disbelief.

“What’s wrong Gav?” Jordan asked, wrapping his arms around Gavin. Gavin unhooked them and stepped into the bathroom, looking around for the spot where Jordan must have traveled. Taking out his staff, he unsheathed it and it picked up the time signature of where his Jordan must have gone.

Gavin looked back at the Jordan behind him.

“I’m sorry, but you aren’t him.”

And with the final words, he activated his device and traveled away in attempts to find the Jordan that was his. He had a unique signature to him that the staff should have picked up to track him to his specific location.

And it did.

It was dark out again, much like that time when they first met, when Gavin came into focus only this time, a few things were different upon his arrival. The first and foremost was the extreme rough landing. Before it was like stepping out onto a landing, smooth and peaceful. Now he was shoved and staggered to gain control and land on his feet. The second thing was he saw himself once more but this time gripping Jordan by the arm rather tightly. Jordan had a pained look on his face and was trying in vain to escape.

“Let me go, you asshole!” he yelled, punching the other Gavin repeated. He just took the violence and rummaged through his pockets before he pinched a nerve on Jordans neck, causing him to freeze, paralyzed. With a panicked yell, Gavin ran towards the duo as he saw the other him pull out an athame afterwards and Gavin tackled himself to the ground.

“Jordan, don’t jump please.” Gavin begged as he continued to wrestle himself. He freed the weapon from the others grasp and pinned him down.

“You can’t kill him!” he screamed in his own face. Fury burned bright in the others eyes as they glared back at him.

“Why? You can feel it too, can’t you!” the other Gavin yelled back and struggled for dominance, “any moment now that he jumps. I warned you, and now it’s going to happen you pleb!” At the final shout, the other Gavin thrust his hips up and knocked one of Gavin’s arms out, effectively flipping them over. He leaned down and brought his mouth to his ear and whispered:

“Let me do this.”

As he pulled back, Gavin could feel something wet hitting his face. He brought his hand up to where he felt it and wiped it away. He looked up at his face and saw the tears falling and was astounded.

“You’re…crying?” he mumbled, not believing something would make him cry at all; he was quite proud of the fact he does not cry. The other him nodded and rubbed at his eye clearing the wetness that was gathering.

“Please.” the other Gavin begged. Gavin looked between him and Jordan, who was watching the two with wide eyes, “Everyone from here to the edge of the universe will die with the implosion.”

Gavin slammed his eyes shut tight and pushed the other him off to sit up. He rammed his hands into his temples in thought.

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._  His fathers voice echoed through his skull.

_You must do what is right, not what is easy._  His mothers joined in. Gavin let out a heart wrenching cry before he nodded ever so slightly.

Which was all the other Gavin needed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants before picking up the athame that had been tossed to the side. In a few simple steps he had walked over to the frozen on the spot Jordan. He kneeled down on the ground and reached forward with his free hand to pull Jordan’s face to his own. It had been ages since he been able to kiss the one person he had ever fallen for. Jordan responded back slightly due to the paralysis slowly edging away and unsure of the development. When they pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together, Gavins hand going to the scruff of Jordan’s neck. Eyes closed Gavin whispered his farewell and swiftly pulled the athame back and shot it forwards into Jordan’s heart.

Silence. That was the only warning they two got before Jordan started to emanate light from every orifice. The two Gavin’s panicked. The one holding the body brought him close and held him as he got his device to travel.

“Gavin, get as far away as you can. I’m not sure whats happening, but I’ll bring him away to somewhere whatever is happening won’t cause damage.” the other Gavin demanded as he swung the staff and vanished.

Gavin was left alone now, unsure and heart broken. He could not move or react to what he was just told. He only looked up into the sky as lights caught his eye. Two colours of a small explosion wound around each other and melded together beautifully. A brilliant green wove around the outside of an extravagant periwinkle. Gavin painfully smiled at the beauty; him being the only one to know what exactly was happening.

Scientists, meteorologists, astronomers were confused to what happened, to what would have caused the display of lights that almost resembled an aurora borealis. The green and periwinkle stayed in their spot in the sky for a full year.

In that year, Gavin did not touch his time travel device. He grounded himself in mourning and until he felt ready again to travel.

But once he did travel, he knew he should not have gone to the first place as he did. It was the dark night when he first met Jordan. He hid behind a tree and watched from the distance, his heart fluttering as he heard the voice once more, heard the laughter. His heart clenched as he saw the two leave and he quickly set it up to travel further back to see Jordan before they met now that he had his signature locked in his device.

His heart grew heavy the more he saw. He longed to reach out to him once more, but he knew he couldn’t; it was against everything he had learned as spoilers.

He traveled far away from that point in his life, further into the future and to distance places in hopes of forgetting what conspired. It was only when he felt the ruggedness of traveling that his heart dropped. He had to go back and warn himself as he was about Jordan.

A deep breath and Gavin readied his travel to himself and Jordan.

Time will always repeat itself. A continuous loop for those that travel within it.


End file.
